Aide naturelle
by Kaze-tan
Summary: Aiolia et Marine sont deux jeunes chevaliers qui n'ont toujours pas réussit à s'avouer leurs sentiments. La nature va leur donner un petit coup de pouce.


_Je vous partage aujourd'hui un petit OS écrit il y a très longtemps sur le couple Aiolia x Marine._

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

Le jeune Aiolia se baladait dans le Sanctuaire, joyeusement, quand il vit une petite fille, elle pleurait. Elle avait les cheveux marron, et un masque sur le visage. Ce masque argenté qui cachait le visage de toutes les femmes chevaliers ou celles qui le deviendront, comme c'était le cas de cette petite fille. Aiolia était visiblement un peu plus vieux qu'elle, il s'arrêta à côté d'elle demandant:

"Pourquoi tu pleures? Les filles sont plus jolies quand elles sourient.  
-Comment peux-tu dire cela? Tu vois beaucoup le visage des filles dans ce Sanctuaire?  
-Non, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de pouvoir les imaginer quand je sens qu'elle sont heureuse ou non. C'est pour ça que tu pleures?  
-Oui! Parce que personne ne pourra voir mon visage! Personne ne pourra m'aimer... Seul moi pourrait aimer... Et si je dévoile mon visage, je dois...  
-Et alors? Tu voudrais être aimer pour ton visage, ou pour ta personne? Au moins, tu peux être certaine que la personne qui t'aimera, ce sera d'un amour sincère! S'exclama le jeune garçon.  
-Je...  
-Arrêtes de pleurer, avec ce masque, tu seras la maîtresse de tes sentiments. Avec ce masque, tu pourra savoir qui t'aimera sincèrement, alors que lui ne pourra pas le savoir, il ne pourra pas lire sur ton visage pour le deviner. Ce n'est pas lui qui devra répondre à tes sentiments, mais toi qui le devra. Ce choix t'appartient."

Aiolia sentait que la jeune fille avait cessé de pleurer, il l'entendait simplement renifler. Ses paroles l'avaient visiblement convaincu, et il en était heureux. Il arrivait à comprendre sa tristesse, mais lui, il n'arrivait pas à voir le mauvais côté de la chose, il essayait toujours de voir les choses positivement, ce qu'il tentait de lui transmettre. Tout ce qu'il lui souhaitait, était que quelqu'un l'aime avec sincérité pour qu'elle puisse dévoiler son visage à cette personne.

* * *

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

* * *

Aiolia avait bien grandit depuis. Il se souvenait toujours de cette petite fille, sans savoir comment elle s'appelait, il espérait qu'elle avait enfin trouver son bonheur. Il estimait que le masque des femmes chevalier ne devait pas être un frein à une histoire romantique. Quant à lui, il avait trouver celle qu'il aimait, il ne lui avait encore jamais dit, parce que justement, il n'arrivait pas à sentir si elle lui était réceptive ou non à cause du masque. La personne qu'il aimait était la femme chevalier de l'Aigle, Marine, elle avait les cheveux marron clair. A vrai dire, elle lui rappelait beaucoup la petite fille qu'il avait consolé à l'époque.

Cependant, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il l'aimait, mais pour elle, sa personnalité. Elle était d'une prestance assez noble, sérieuse, mais qui arrivait à avoir le sens de l'humour, elle rigolait à ses blagues sincèrement. Il le sentait, elle était la seule à en rire de vivre voix. Mais surtout, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réelle raison à ses sentiments, les sentiments n'ont pas de raison, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il l'aimait. Cela lui suffisait amplement, il ne savait pas pourquoi, car il n'y avait besoin d'aucune raison, il l'aimait elle, cette personne.

Plusieurs fois il l'avait invité à sortir, et à chaque fois elle venait. Si au début elle était hésitante à accepter, par la suite plus du tout. Même après une longue journée d'entraînement, quand il l'invitait à regarder les étoiles, elle acceptait, et parfois même, c'était elle qui proposait. C'était avec ce genre de chose qu'il se raccrochait à l'idée que peut être bien, elle aussi l'appréciait beaucoup. Ils étaient à l'un de leur rendez vous nocturnes sous les étoiles. Ils discutaient allongés, Aiolia voulait tâter le terrain, essayer de savoir si, peut être, elle l'aimait aussi. Il demanda:

"Cela ne t'embête pas de ne pas pouvoir montrer ton visage?  
-Non plus maintenant, je le montrerais uniquement à l'élu de mon cœur. Je suis la maîtresse de mes sentiments."

La phrase que Marine venait de dire fit écho dans l'esprit d'Aiolia, c'était ce qu'il avait dit à la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré enfant.

"D'où te viens cette pensée?  
-De toi." Répondit simplement et avec sincérité Marine amusée.

Aiolia se redressa vivement, surprit. Cette petite fille c'était elle. Quand Marine le vit aussi étonné, elle ajouta pour répondre à sa question muette:

"Oui, c'était moi la petite fille qui pleurait."

Au ton de sa voix, Aiolia l'imaginait en train de sourire.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant?  
-Je pensais que tu avais oublié.  
-Bien sûre que non, c'est juste que... j'avais pas demandé qui tu étais, et à l'époque, je n'étais pas du tout réceptif au cosmos des autres chevaliers. Sinon bien sûre que je t'aurais aussi reconnu. Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu me rappelait cette fille, c'est tout simplement parce que c'est toi.  
-Hé oui. En tout cas tes paroles m'ont beaucoup aidé, et restent en moi. Je serais celle qui fera le choix de me montrer à celui que j'aime.  
-Tu as réussi à le trouver?  
-Je ne sais pas encore, je connais mes sentiments pour lui, mais je ne sais pas ce que lui ressent réellement. Disons qu'il est difficile à cerner avec sa personnalité enjouée. Rigola Marine.  
-Je vois. Fit Aiolia déçu. Ça veut dire que tu aimes quelqu'un?  
-Oui. Confirma-t-elle.  
-J'espère qu'il sera un jour la chance qu'il a d'être aimé par toi.  
-Je l'espère aussi."

Il lui souhaitait sincèrement, il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, même si c'était pas avec lui. Cependant, cette révélation lui faisait mal, mais il l'accepterait. Qui pouvait bien être cet homme qui passait à côté d'elle? Qui était assez idiot pour ne pas lui avoir encore fait part de ses sentiments, si il en avait? Qui pouvait bien la laisser mijoter ainsi?

"Dit moi qui est ce gars que j'aille lui en toucher deux mots.  
-Pourquoi ferais tu ça?  
-Parce que tu es mon amie, et je veux que tu sois heureuse.  
-Je préfère garder son nom pour moi."

Ce fut au tour de Marine d'être déçue. Les deux jeunes chevaliers sans réellement se comprendre, se tournaient autour. Et par leur maladresse commune à vouloir savoir ce que l'autre ressentait, ils se faisaient du mal.

"Et toi, tu aimes quelqu'un?  
-Oui, mais je pense qu'il va falloir que je me fasse une raison...  
-Ah... Dommage, je pense que tu aurais facilement rendue une femme heureuse.  
-J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas."

Le sol se mit à trembler, ils étaient au bord d'une falaise, ils entendaient en contrebas les rochers dégringoler. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient allait à son tour tomber. Aiolia d'un mouvement vif prit Marine dans ses bras pour la protéger. Il voulu se réceptionner, mais le rocher sur lequel il se posa tomba, ils furent prit dans la chute. Le masque de Marine s'enleva quand ils se cognèrent sur l'un des rochers qui tombait avec eux. Ce fut Aiolia qui toucha le sol en premier, Marine contre lui, puis il se retourna pour la protéger d'éventuels autres rochers qui tomberaient. Quand il n'entendit plus rien, que le sol avait cessé de trembler, il s'enleva de Marine, lui tendant la main pour qu'elle s'assit, c'est là qu'il le vit. Son visage.

En croisant son regard, il avait l'impression d'être connecté à elle. L'impression que ses propre sentiments rentraient en écho, en écho avec ceux de Marine. Son visage, il était encore plus beau que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il y avait peut être un peu de poussière dessus, mais cela n'enlevait rien à la beauté qu'il lui trouvait. Elle avait une petite coupure sur la joue, Aiolia passa son pouce dessus pour enlever le sang. Il en profita pour lui caresser le visage. Marine se laissa faire, elle n'était pas gênée, au contraire. Aiolia s'approcha d'elle, il n'allait pas l'embrasser, pas maintenant, il voulait l'entendre lui dire avant. Pour cela, il lui souffla à l'oreille.

"Maintenant que j'ai vu ton visage... Que choisit tu? M'aimer ou me tuer?  
-Le choix, je l'ai déjà fait depuis longtemps..."

Elle n'était peut être pas à l'origine du choix de dévoiler son visage, mais au moins celui qui le voyait, était celui qu'elle aimait, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Aiolia sourit à cela, c'était donc lui l'idiot. Il ne retint pas plus longtemps l'envie qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait vu son visage, l'embrasser.


End file.
